The Internet has emerged as a critical communication infrastructure, carrying traffic for a wide range of important applications. Internet services such as VoIP and SoIP services are becoming ubiquitous. Businesses are expanding globally and adding new services and products based on expansion of the communications network. In turn, the operations support systems are updated to incorporate changes. Unfortunately, product specific coding is time consuming and expensive. In some businesses where products are often added and removed on a regular basis, the operations support system may be outdated soon after its completion. The workflow, per product or service entry, and the validation are often accomplished based on multiple layers of coding in the operations support systems. Frequent updates to the operations support system become very expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus that drives operations support systems in accordance with product metadata.